thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordecai Darah
Name: Mordecai Darah District: Eleven Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Mordecai is a street fighter but with a heart. Mordecai does not fight for bad, he fights for the good so he is not really a bad guy. However on the streets Mordecai is not very popular. People offen thorw there waste at him or they pick fights with Mordecai, they only taunt him because for the rich people in his district they taunt him because he is a street rat and some are jealous of his skills because Mordecai is a very good fighter also very strong so all the guys wanna be like him.The other street rats or the homeless people hate him also because he is stronger then them and that Mordecai is different then them and alot of other unknown reasons. However Mordecai has a small group of friends who understand Mordecai very much and has his back. Sometimes Mordecai can be very rude and aggressive when he is on the streets but in reality Mordecai could be one of the heroic person you can know since he is cheery, trustworthy, bold, loving, generous, and resourceful.'''Just like Aladdin sort of. Appearance: Mordecai is very handsome looking. Mordecai's has nice jet black hair with a bronze streak with is hard to find since his hair is layered and thick also Mordecai is pretty pale since he is half japanese and half scottish so he was born pale and he has not been too any hot places to get a tan. The color of Mordecai's eyes is hazel and he also has a athelic type of body but he has a lot of scars from fighting. Weapons: Mordecai is skilled with alot of weapons just like a sword and an Bostaff but he prefers using a scimitar because he is really skilled with it and he has been using his since he was nine. Backstory: Mordecai was always poor. But he had a happy life before when he was eleven, that was because his mother was around. His mother always made him happy no matter what happen's and the best part of her is that she supported Mordecai's dreams of being one of the best street fighters in the district and he was not one of those dreamer's waiting it too happen. He praticed everyday too make him stronger and he wanted to prepar for the games since he knew he had a high chance of getting reaped because he needs a lot of tesserae too not strave to death. So he kept on practing for six hour's a day because his mom had too work in the fields also his dad died when he was about two years old because his dad got killed from Peacekeepers while he was trying to steal some chothes for Mordecai. When Mordecai found out that his father was dead he didnt give a shit because Mordecai thought that his father left him and his mother too fend for himself. Mordecai did not hate his dad for this.He knew that the peacekeepers killed his father because when he was going on a walk he saw a basket of goods that his father stole for him and his mom. The basket had four outfits for him,Some needles and thread, A box of small breads from the Captiol too district fourteen and all other goods. When Mordecai walked him he saw his mother dead. Mordecai was scared and upset. When he walked too his moms plump body he saw bullets everywhere and he knew that it was the peacekeepers. Mordecai did not know why the peacekeepers kept on killing his family until one peacekeeper came and yelled "ITS HIM THAT STREETRAT!" and another one yelled "GET HIM!". Mordecai knew it was time too run. The chase lasted for years. Before Mordecai knew. He had wanted posters around Panem since when he sneaked on the trains too see the world and too steal too give too the poor. Sometimes he would be caught but he always escapes the peacekeepers before they get him. Mordecai also goes too districts too street fight too for justice. When he returned too district eleven he sneaked out and saw that a girl about too get killed by street rat dressed as a Peacekeeper. When Mordecai when closer too the scene he saw that the girl was really the mayors of district elevens daughter and she was in troble. The guy was trying too rape the girl. The girl kept on screaming her lungs out and nobody did not even come for her. Except for Mordecai. He was not scared of this man because he was a street fighter too but he was armed with a knife. When Mordecai demaned the man too let that girl go the man wanted too pick a fight with Mordecai and if the man won he is going too kill the girl and If Mordecai wins the guy would have too not kill that girl and he would have too never come back too district eleven. When the fight started the first few seconds were very bloody because they were both good fighters. But that man had a unfair advantage because he had a knife and he kept on aiming at Mordecai's testciles. So a few moments later Mordecai got stabbed in the testciles. Mordecai was about too lose because he was bleeding but there was something tellling Mordecai that he needed too fight the pain and he knew that there will be consequences. So Mordecai got off the floor and punched the guy in the jaw. The damage was extreme Mordecai punched him hard enough that he broke that guys jaw.After the fight the girl an up too him and gave Mordecai a big hug. The girl wanted too see Mordecai's place but Mordecai was nervous too show his place too her because he did not want too get picked on because that he was a street rat because he has been called a street rat so many times.When the couple arrived at Mordecai's house she just noticed that it was a torn down one room building. The girl really did not care because she was in love with Mordecai. They had a lot of things in common and they introduced each other it turned out that girl's name was '''Lelia Reichtum. They spended about three hours together until the peacekeepers found them hanging out together. The peacekeepers thought that Mordecai kidnapped Lelia. Lelia tired too tell that Mordecai saved her and not kidnap her but they did not listen at all they just brought her dad too tell her that Lelia should move too district thirteen where her mom was the mayor there. Her dad sadly went with it and the peacekeepers forced Mordecai too volunteer for the games or that he would get killed also the peacekeepers allowed Mordecai too have a house in the district three victor village if he won too see Leila, When Mordecai volunteered most people were super happy and some people were sad too see one of there hero's go. Strengths: Mordecai's main strength is hand too hand combat. Mordecai has learned it since his mom died and he has defeated a lot of street fighters when he was in different districts and he does not have a penis anyways because he lost it from a fight so it will be hard too really hurt him in hand too hand combat.His second strength is his theif skills he can steal anything or sneak anywhere too help him survive and his third strength is that Mordecai is very fast. Weaknesses: Mordecai's main weakness is that he makes fast enemies because he is a streetrat and most people think that Mordecai just acts like a hero and that he only wants too be rewarded. Mordecai's second weakness is that he scared of water once when he got caught and they gagged him and therw Mordecai in the water and thats why he does not know how too swim.Mordecai's final fear is that he can be very clumsy sometimes. Fears: Mordecai's fear is water because he almost drowned. Interview Angle:Mordecai will act Handsome and charm the ladies in the captail with his good looks and he will talk about his love of his life Lelia. Bloodbath Strategy: Mordecai will run and run he will use his street fighter skills too survive the bloodbath and if he see's somebody getting hurt by a career he will defend him and try too kill the career but only if Mordecai has a weapon or if the career is weaponless then he will fight without a weapon. Game Strategy: Mordecai will try and be with the anti career's. He will be trying too steal too get some food and hopefully do a foxface but not eatting the nightlock. Alliance:Anti Career's or if Lelia is with a games with him then the anti career's Token:His rusty broze ring that his dad used too have. Category:District 11 Category:18 year olds Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer